Intoxicating
by Galiko
Summary: Size kink fic! Barnaby is quite proud of being able to take all of Kotetsu…


**Intoxicating**

**[500 Themes: 353]**

* * *

><p>"I really don't know why you're making a face like that."<p>

Kotetsu flushes deeper – the face in question just that: a sort of flustered embarrassment mixed with odd, almost _exorbitant_ amount of arousal that only Barnaby seemed capable of riling within him. For weeks, it has been like this, ever since their relationship began, ever since it was decided that having sex – _great_ sex, and often – was a very _good_ thing.

"W-well – "

And now, with Barnaby on his knees in front of him, prying open his pants and licking and nuzzling at his cock, making him _harder_ and making him _shudder_ as the blond's tongue slides along the length of it –

"It's just – well." Kotetsu sits back, swallows, shivers again as Barnaby looks up at him over his glasses, through his lashes. "I've never…"

"What?"

"I've always had – complaints." A wave of his hand. "About… the size, I mean."

Barnaby blinks at him, and then his eyes darken a little – Kotetsu swears they're like damned _mood rings_, this time telling him that Bunny's very, _very_ pleased. "Really." A smirk tugs upon the corner of his lips, and Kotetsu tries not to groan – fails, as Barnaby's tongue flicks over the very tip of his cock. "I like it like this."

"… But, uh, isn't it – "

"And I like that I can take all of you."

Bunny's doing that _thing_ again – that thing where he says the lewdest things in the sweetest voice, in the lowest _purr_, and Kotetsu grits his teeth as heat spikes down his spine and leaves his hips jerking forward on their own accord. "Y-yeah," he says, flushed and hot and _wanting_, especially with the way Barnaby wraps his lips around the head of Kotetsu's cock and sucks, just a little, enough that when he pulls back, there's a sticky strand connecting him and _fuck_ – "Yeah. You're the only one… that's been able to do that."

Barnaby might as well be _glowing_ at those words and Kotetsu is far from surprised when the man crawls up him like he wants to eat him alive, shoves him flat on his back and claws his pants down further. Kotetsu hisses, growls, grasps at the blond's hips as he wriggles against him, all pale, creamy skin, silk over solid _steel_ in his grasp, and he shudders as his cock slides against the cleft of Barnaby's ass, slick from saliva but still not quite slick enough to shove himself _inside_.

Oh, but he wants to.

He _loves_ that Barnaby can take all of him – can wriggle down the full length of his cock and sigh and moan and throw his head back while he's doing it, obviously enjoying himself no matter the effort it must take. The mere thought of it, the _reminder_ of the memories of it makes Kotetsu harder still, makes him pant and grip Barnaby's hips until they bruise, only prying away to fumble for lube and even then, his hands are shaking.

"Need in you. Now."

Kotetsu can feel Barnaby _twitch_ within his grasp, anticipation curling through him and making him that much tighter when Kotetsu's fingers slide against him, slick and thick and _sure_ when they press into him. Kotetsu's never quite sure _how_ he manages to fit, because Barnaby's always so tight, especially when he clenches around his fingers like this, bows forward, blond curls sweaty and mussed as they tumble around his face, those perfect, perfect lips swollen and wet from kisses and how he bites his lower lip when Kotetsu curls his fingers just _right._

"_Do it_ already."

A nod, and Kotetsu drags his hand away, more lube dripping onto it instead and dragging along the length of his cock. Just touching himself is too _much_ at this point, but he doesn't have to wait, because Barnaby is shoving his hand away, curling his fingers around the base of him as he's sinking down, gasping and tipping his head forward as the first few inches slowly slide into his body, slick and hot and _hard_ and oh, _fuck_ – Kotetsu curses, grips Barnaby's hips that much tighter, shutting his own eyes with a hard, hot exhale of breath as their hips settle flush against one another and Barnaby is panting, shivering, _twinging_ around him and fuck if that doesn't feel good.

Perfect, more like it.

Barnaby sets himself onto his knees, and he _moves_, rocking in languid, but no less _needy_ movements, his hands planted against Kotetsu's chest, nails sinking into his flesh. Kotetsu wishes he could see it – the way his cock is sliding in and out of his lover's body, the way Barnaby takes him like he _loves it_, ever long, hard, _thick_ inch of him, how he's moaning and tossing his head back and squeezing him with every jerk of his hips and there's nothing but Kotetsu can do but flip their positions, shoving Barnaby onto his back and loving the way he gasps and arches and _groans_ when Kotetsu shoves himself in that much deeper, the way his legs spread to only _encourage_ Kotetsu to fuck him hard into the bed.

"I like," Barnaby pants into his ear, so fucking out of breath, so _needy_, so desperate sounding and Kotetsu knows how desperate he is, what with how hard he is between them, his cock leaking onto his stomach, "when you're like this – no one else… fills me up like you do – "

"_Fuck_, Bunny," Kotetsu half-growls, gritting his teeth as he grinds his hips in harder, and Bunny yelps, bucks, claws his nails down his back. "Fuck. How can you even _take_ this much – "

Another, breathless sound, and Barnaby's spilling himself between them, so tight and trembling around Kotetsu that he's certainly not far behind. His hands tighten around Barnaby's hips, around his ribs as they scratch upward to drag him hard against him, and he groans as he comes, spilling himself deep inside of the other man, shivering, trembling as he feels Barnaby squirm beneath him.

"No complaints here," Barnaby sighs against his neck, and Kotetsu flushes as much as he grins, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Barnaby's neck.

"Perfect."


End file.
